It All Started With a Broken Curfew
by coolsville times
Summary: Jubilee finds herself in trouble for breaking curfew but being in trouble can't be all bad, especially when you get to meet a hot guy, right? Angilee with implied Romy, Lancitty and Amarto. Rated for language. R


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own X-men Evolution or the characters.

**Summary:** Jubilee gets in trouble for being out past curfew but maybe being in trouble isn't so bad.

**Notes:** Angelo Espinosa aka Skin is being recruited in this fic. (you should have guessed, he's in all my evo fics that feature Jubilee) On another note, my Spanish ain't too good so I rely on translators so if you do speak Spanish, bare with me please. Enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**It All Started With a Broken Curfew...**

Jubilee found herself in Xavier's office for the fourth time this week. It wasn't her fault that during summer the party scene buzzed like crazy.

_'Your friend can't hold a party and you just NOT attend, it's just not good manners.'_ She thought to herself, blowing a bubble with her chewing gum. _'Ha! Who says you can't make bubbles with regular gum? Drake owes me five bucks.'_

Xavier cleared his throat, startling Jubilee out of her thoughts. Looking up dazed, Jubilee was more than a little embarrassed. Not only did she space out during a lecture but the Prof had seemingly asked her something and she wasn't paying attention.

Jubilee looked at Kitty Pryde, who had been her partner in crime for her little party outings and had been the sole holder of the seat next to her the other four times she had been in her current seat.

_'They should really just give it up and put our names on these things.' _She thought absentmindedly before giving Kitty a pleading look.

Kitty mouthed the word_ 'explanation'_ and Jubilee snapped to attention.

"Well sir, there is a very simple explanation for our behavior. I mean it's summer, dude." She stated simply, popping her gum.

Xavier raised an eyebrow at her use of the title _'dude'_ while referring to him and Jubilee decided to redeem herself.

"I mean, sir. Summer is the time of the season. It's like party central on the club and rave scene and as average homo superior teenage girls, Kit-Kat and I just can't help but reap entertainment from these activities." Jubilee explained.

Kitty looked at her friend in amazement. _'Someone has a word of the day calendar.'_ She thought, looking back at Xavier to see if he bought any of it.

Xavier steepled his fingers and thought for a moment before opening his mouth to comment. Before he could say anything, however, the door to the office opened and Scott came in with someone following him.

Xavier turned his attention to Scott and said; "Mr. Espinosa I presume?"

Scott nodded his head while briefly looking at the two girls sitting down. Shaking his head he asked; "What did you two do now?"

Jubilee, who had previously been studying the newcomer, snapped her head to Scott.

"Bite me." She bit off coolly. "I was up 'til three this morning, then Wolvie surprised me and Kit with a six o'clock Danger Room session and we hardly had the time to shower and change before being carted off here for punishment. I'm so not in the mood for being reprimanded by two people at one time."

"Yeah Scott, like lay off." Kitty added, glaring at the older boy before rubbing her temples.

Scott looked at the two girls closely. Kitty's hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had on her work-out shorts and a tank top with sneakers.

Jubilee was wearing a red belly shirt that had 'Weezer' across the front in yellow, baggy cargo's and her hair was swept up into a messy, complicated bun. Taking a look at how she was seated, which was Indian style, Scott guessed that she was also barefoot.

Both looked worse for ware to say the least and Scott laughed.

"Ah broke curfew for a party." He concluded.

"No." Kitty denied.

"It was an underground rave. There_ is_ a difference you know." Jubilee stated, glaring at the X-men team leader.

Scott shook his head and motioned for his companion, previously referred to as Mr. Espinosa, to follow him out.

"That won't be necessary, Scott." Xavier spoke up. "You and Mr. Espinosa can wait in here while I finish with our little curfew breakers. Please have a seat." He told them, motioning towards the couch.

Scott nodded and he and the stranger sat down as Xavier continued with their punishment.

"Where was I? Oh yes. I realize that summer is _'Party Central'_, for lack of a better term, but that is no excuse for breaking curfew. We have rules around here and these rules..." He started.

"...are made to protect you as a person and valuable member of the mutant community at large." Jubilee and Kitty finished in unison.

"No offense professor but we've like heard this four times this week." Kitty told him, slumping in her chair.

"Yeah. If there are no objections can we just skip to the punishment?" Jubilee asked, once again popping her gum.

Xavier smiled and nodded. "Alright. Kitty, you have lunch duty for the next two months."

"Guess where I won't be eating for the next two months?" Jubilee muttered, making both figures on the couch laugh.

Kitty groaned. "That's not fair professor. You know I like, can't cook."

"Yes I know, Kitty. Which is why Gambit and Rogue will be on lunch duty with you. Maybe their genius in the kitchen will be passed along to you."

"Don't bet on it." Jubilee laughed, making Kitty send a small glare her way.

"Kitty you are dismissed now." Xavier told her.

Kitty looked up startled. Xavier never dismissed her until he was done punishing both her and Jubes.

"But..." She started.

"Don't worry, Kitty. Jubilee isn't in any major trouble, I just have a special assignment for her." Xavier explained. "Oh and I might think about changing summer curfew from midnight to one thirty, but if I do, you two must promise to be back in by then."

Kitty and Jubilee both nodded their heads eagerly and Xavier smiled as Kitty stood up to leave.

After Kitty had exited the office Xavier turned his attention to Jubilee.

"Alright Prof, lay my punishment on me." She groaned, fearing the worst.

Xavier laughed lightly to himself and motioned for Scott and Mr. Espinosa to stand up and approach the desk.

"Mr. Espinosa, please have a seat." He offered, gesturing to Kitty's now vacant chair.

Jubilee looked around in confusion and unfolded her legs as she started to get up.

"No Jubilee. This involves you. Scott, will you please leave us?" Xavier asked as Jubilee looked curiously at the stranger to her right.

He was tall and had shaggy brown hair and a small goatee. He was wearing a purple hoodie and baggy blue jeans. Jubilee noticed that his skin was a grey hue and that it bagged a little but not so much as to distort his features. He was handsome, she would give him that but it still didn't explain how his presence involved her.

The sound of the door closing snapped Jubilee back to attention and Xavier began to speak.

"Jubilee, this is Angelo Espinosa. Angelo this is Jubilation Lee." Xavier introduced.

"Please call me Jubilee. Jubilation is just too proper for my tastes." Jubilee laughed, giving Angelo a smile. Angelo returned her smile and took the hand she offered.

"Angelo has just enrolled here. His powers include six feet of extra skin that he can manipulate at will." Xavier explained, pausing to let the information sink into Jubilee's head.

It wasn't that Xavier found Jubilee stupid or slow, quite the contrary. Jubilee was a very intelligent young woman and was able to grasp certain ideas quickly, as long as they had nothing to do with math and numbers. Sometimes, though, Jubilee still had the mindset of an innocent child, no matter what hardships she had been through. Xavier found out the hard way that it was easier to let Jubilee process information at her own speed instead of just bombarding her with it all at one time.

Jubilee nodded, signaling for him to continue and silently thanked him for his patience with her. She wasn't afraid to admit she was running a little slow today and even on her best day, six extra feet of skin is a little much to handle.

"Well my special assignment for you is to show Angelo around. Help him fit in, show him the ropes and since you have a pretty good harness on your own powers, you might be able to help Wolverine train him in the Danger Room."

Jubilee looked shocked. Not only was this a big responsibility but it was also a strictly X-men job. Only members of the higher team took on welcoming committee duty, this was a honor.

"Not that I wouldn't love to hang around with a hot dude all day, but I gotta ask, why me?" She questioned bluntly.

Xavier smiled. Most of his students took what he said and ran with it, no questions asked. Jubilee, on the other hand, asked questions; it was one of the only things that never changed with her. She wouldn't be sold on something just because someone of a higher rank said it was a good idea, she wanted information and she wanted to make sure that she was the best person for the job.

"Well Jubilee, I've noticed that you seem less happy lately and I think I know the reason. Everyone here has their match, someone who comes from the same area of the world as them. Rogue and Gambit share in their southern heritage, Sam's little sister has recently joined the mansion, making him feel more at home. Monet St. Croix and her sisters came here together and Kitty and Lance derive from the same small town in Illinois. You don't have that, at least not until today. Even though both you and Angelo come from two different parts of California, there will still be that connection of coming from the same place. Not only do I expect you to help Angelo fit in but I suspect that with Angelo here, you will feel more at home and grace us all with your unbridled happiness once again." Xavier explained, looking back and forth between the two young people in front of him, searching for any sort of change in their features or a sign that both registered what he hoped to achieve.

After a moment Jubilee nodded her understanding and not long after, Angelo nodded his.

"So what your saying, _Senor_ Xavier, is that you think we'll help each other be happier people, _Si_?" Angelo asked, tilting his head to the side to look at Jubilee.

"That's what I'm hoping for, yes." Xavier responded, studying Angelo's gaze.

No doubt Angelo thought she was attractive, most people do. With long, black hair and unusual blue eyes and a gymnasts body, anyone would find her attractive. Xavier was old, yes, but not blind nor deaf; he heard many conversations his students had and he could confidently say that Jubilee was admired by most of the men around the mansion.

There was something else behind his gaze, though and Xavier couldn't help but wonder if it was mere attraction or something more.

_'Rogue and Gambit started off this way.' _He thought to himself. _'Mere attraction can lead to numerous places.'_

Jubilee's statement of; "Well, I'm game." broke Xavier from his reverie.

Xavier found his gaze filtered back to Angelo, waiting patiently for a sign of agreement.

Looking up Angelo found all eyes were upon him. Nodding his consent to the idea, he asked; "Are we done here?"

Xavier gave the two a quick nod before saying. "Jubilee, after a quick tour of the mansion, will you show Mr. Espinosa to his room and makes sure he is in the Danger Room at three o'clock dressed in uniform to meet with Logan?"

"Sure thing. I suppose there is a new customized uniform waiting for him in the new recruit locker room?" Jubilee half said, half asked while rising from her chair and signaling for Angelo to follow her.

"Yes." Xavier answered simply, watching the two youths leave. Thinking a moment, he called out to Jubilee. "Oh and Jubilee. Remember, curfew is at one thirty. I don't want to see you in my office for breaking it again."

"You got it, Prof." She yelled over her shoulder before closing the door.

Once they were in the hallway, Jubilee turned to the mutant next to her. "So, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm twenty two and I grew up in LA." Angelo told her, not really wanting to give away all his secrets yet.

"You're private. I respect that. Well seeing as how you told me a little about yourself, it's only fair that I tell you a little about myself. I'm eighteen and I grew up in Bev Hills. When I was fourteen my powers manifested and a few days later, Xavier and the X-men found me at the Bev Hills mall and I've been here ever since. I just graduated from high school this year and I'm set up to start teaching classes here in the fall." She told him as they headed to the kitchen.

"Wow. What's it been like living here for four years?" Angelo asked, opening the door of the kitchen for her.

Jubilee nodded a silent thanks and entered ahead of him before saying; "It's been an adventure. I never thought that I'd be able to have such a great harness on my powers."

"What is your power?" He asked looking around the kitchen, noticing four other mutants looking at them, one of them being the girl from earlier in Xavier's office.

"I shoot off fireworks, but it's really cool because now I can send them anywhere I want to with my mind and I can control when they blow up and with how much power they do it." She explained, a glow coming over her face before she turned and gestured to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. We all work different schedules, especially during the summer, but this is one place where everyone gathers at least once a day. Breakfast, lunch and dinner are served here. It doesn't matter when you come in for breakfast and lunch but dinner is always at six sharp every night. If you can't make it for some reason or have other plans for dinner, you should probably alert someone so no one worries. With a place so big, you wouldn't think one absence would make much difference, but it does. People freak out if your not here and you didn't call." She explained, spotting the other four mutants in the room and waving.

"Ah, usted tipos estan como una familia aqui." He mumbled.

Jubilee smiled. "Si. Todos nosotros cuidado uno por el otro mucho."

Angelo looked at her in surprise for a second before she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the other side of the kitchen.

"Angelo, this is Rogue, Gambit, Lance and Kitty." She told him gesturing to the four mutants who were sitting at the counter in the middle of the room.

Angelo nodded his hello and took Gambit's outstretched hand.

"Welcome, mon ami." He greeted, his other arm slung carelessly around the girl introduced as Rogue.

Kitty squealed and hugged Angelo, earning him a glare from Lance.

"Welcome. It's, like so awesome that you're here!" She told him, stepping back.

Angelo's head spun, trying to decipher the words that literally flew out of the young girls mouth. Finally giving up on trying to understand, but coming to the conclusion that it was of a friendly nature, he smiled and said a quiet thank you.

"Welcome to the Mansion, Angelo. I hope you really like it here." Rogue started. "I wish I could stay longer but Gambit and I have a Danger Room session in five minutes. We'll catch up with you later, though." She promised with a smile and taking Gambit's hand, they exited the kitchen quietly.

Kitty suddenly frowned and said; "Yeah and I have a session with Dr. McCoy in the med lab about my test scores for his physics class. Catch up with you guys later."

In mere seconds the kitchen was cleared of everyone but Jubilee and Angelo.

"Things move fast around here don't they? Where'd that _chica_ ever learn to talk so fast?" He asked incredulously.

Jubilee laughed. "If you think she's bad, wait until you meet Pietro otherwise known as Quicksilver. He talks at least ten times faster then Kit-Kat."

Angelo shook his head, there were more? How many more people lived here? Suddenly an overwhelming feeling came over him and he knew he would never remember all of them.

Jubilee, noticing his look, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I know it seems like a lot right now but in a week or so, you'll feel as if you've been here forever."

Angelo nodded and followed her out of the kitchen and up a large set of stairs. There were three hallways. One straight in line with the stairs and two others off to the side.

Jubilee gestured to the one in line with the stairs. "Down that way is the girls dorms. Down this way," She said, gesturing to the path to the left. "is the guys dorms, and down this way," Now gesturing to the right. "is the showers. Yes they're co-ed but don't get too excited. They're monitored."

Just as the words left Jubilee's mouth, a guy with blond hair came running from the direction of the showers with fireball chasing him.

"I said I was sorry Amara! I wasn't trying to look, you were just there!" He shouted, sending a stream of ice to stop the fireball, then hid behind Jubilee. "Jubes, make her stop. I really didn't mean to."

Just then a girl in a towel came running down the hallway.

"Don't protect him, Jubes. You know how bad he can be and he always says he's sorry but he keeps doing it!" She exclaimed, creating another fireball in the palm of her hand.

Jubilee looked from Amara to the boy behind her and then rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bobby." She started, making Bobby shake with fear. "But you get what you get."

"But Jubes, don't old friendships mean anything to you?" He asked, paling visibly.

Jubilee shook her head and a sparkle of light came to her fingertips. "They mean about as much to me as they do to you. I say you give yourself up to me and Amara right now cause if Roberto finds out that you were peakin' in on his girlfriend in the shower, he's gonna go _loco_ on you. The sun has been shining all this week, Bobby." She reminded, sending a _paf_ in his direction.

Bobby yelped and jumped out of the way. "What did I ever do to you, Jubes?"

"Don't think I don't remember that you walked in on me everyday last week by _'accident'_." She said, leering at the now cowering boy.

"Jubes, that really was an accident I didn't mean to...OW. Damn it Jubes, control your fireworks!" He yelled, rubbing his arm.

"I did. It went right where I wanted it to." She defended seriously. "He's all yours, Amara." She finished, stepping away from him and offering him to Amara with a sweep of her hand.

"Jubilee, can't we talk about this?" Bobby pleaded one last time, backing away from Amara, who was gaining on him.

"Next time you _accidentally_ walk in on a girl in the shower, don't call for help from another girl you've _accidentally_ seen in the shower." Jubilee advised, laughing as Bobby ran down the stairs screaming, Amara trailing not far behind.

Angelo shook his head and whistled low. "I feel sorry for him."

"Don't. He's walked in on every legal female in the mansion at least once." Jubilee told him, a scowl coming over her face.

"Isn't there gonna be some kind of problem with that? I mean there's a girl running around in a towel shooting fireballs at this dude. There's gotta be some rule against it."

"Nope. All of the female teachers understand and all of the male teachers know what it's like to have him walk in on their girlfriend. He gets no pity around here for being a peeping tom. At least all the other guys around the mansion have some decency. They only walk in on their own girlfriends." Jubilee explained, checking her watch. "Come on. I should probably show you to your room so you can rest up for your Danger Room session with Wolvie." She told him, walking into the boys dorm.

After what felt like forever, she stopped at a door near the end of the hall and knocked lightly, wondering if the room was occupied or not. When no answer came she opened the door to reveal a simple room with a duffel bag on the bed.

"That your bag?" She asked, jutting her thumb in the general direction of the bed.

"Yeah. Wow this is a pretty nice place." Angelo commented, walking further into the room.

"Well we are living in a mansion, after all." Jubilee reminded, throwing back the curtains to reveal a set of doors that lead to a balcony. "There are some rules, though. Since you're above the legal drinking age, you may drink but keep it to a minimum, especially around the younger students. Swearing should also be kept to a minimum, especially during class, even swearing in a foreign language. Trust me, I know. If you smoke, you can't do it in the mansion, which is why everyone has a nice little balcony. Breakfast is generally served at seven but during the regular schooling year it starts at six and ends at eight. Lunch is always twelve on the dot and like I said dinner is promptly at six." She explained walking back to the door. "You should probably rest up. I hear Wolvie works the newcomers extra hard, so you should probably stretch, warm up or test your powers before three. Don't exert yourself, though. I'll be back around quarter to three to take you to the Danger Room." She told him, smiling and reaching for the door.

"Hey, _chica_?" Angelo called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I already feel more at home here."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for, _chico_." Jubilee laughed and then as an afterthought, "Hey, Angelo? A bunch of us are going to a rave tonight, you wanna join?"

"I dunno, _chica_." He said, lifting up the sleeve to his hoodie. "I kinda freak out the norm."

"Don't worry, _The Basement_ is owned by a mutant, so it's basically a mutants only kinda thing." She assured. "Just think about it. If you decide you wanna go, everyone's meeting in the foyer at eight thirty." She told him with a smile and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

_'Maybe getting in trouble isn't all that bad.'_ She thought, walking down the hall to her own room.

* * *

**Notes and Translations:**

_"Ah, usted tipos estan? como una familia aqui."_-Oh, you guys are like a family here.

_"Si. Todos nosotros cuidado uno por el otro mucho."_-Yes. We all care for each other very much.

"The Basement" is probably an actual club and therefore doesn't belong to me.

The comment about Jubilee not being good with math and numbers is a reference to her Dyscalculia, a form of Dyslexia that involves a difficulty understanding math.

* * *

_Well there it is, yet another Angilee. I'm thinking that this is going to be the first in a set of one-shots about Jubilee but that will only happen if I get reviews. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I wish everyone a Happy Belated New Year._

_-anon goddess _**;)**


End file.
